Something Wicca This Way Comes,
by ShDiHa
Summary: Charmed pilot with Paige.


Something Wicca This Way Comes

[Scene: A witch's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. (Later known as Kit.)]

**Woman: **Here baby. Come on, baby. Good girl. (She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts chanting a spell. Someone walks by the cat, scaring it away.) Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. (Someone walks up behind her as she begins to hum. She turns around and stands up.) What are you doing here? (The man pulls out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.)

[Scene: Outside Manor. A storm is brewing. Piper walks up the steps holding an umbrella.]

[Cut to inside. Piper walks through the front door. Prue's standing on the ladder, working on the chandelier.]

**Piper: **Prue? Paige?(She puts her raincoat and umbrella up.)

**Prue: **In here, working on the chandelier. Paige is up in her room.

**Piper: **Sorry I'm late.

**Prue: **Well, what else is new? Paige, Piper's home! Piper, I would of been here myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six and Paige's class doesn't end until 5:30.

**Piper: **I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Has Jeremy called? (She takes a bag to the dinning room table. Paige comes down the stairs in lounging wear.)

**Prue: **No, but he had a package and some roses delivered. Over there on the table. (She gets the ladder as Piper puts down the bag on the table and picks up the wine bottle from the package.) What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought that you had an interview in a restaurant in North Beach.

**Paige: **Yeah, is that what took you so long?

**Piper: **I did but I went to Super market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow. Are those my pants, Paige?

**Paige: **You don't own a pair of bright yellow pants, Piper.

**Prue: **So, that Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you today? (Piper shows her the port.)

**Piper: **No, but this just may get me the job tomorrow.

**Prue: **Jeremy sent you port?

**Paige: **For good luck, Prue.

**Piper: **It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe.

**Prue: **What a nice boyfriend.

**Piper: **Mm-mmm. (She spots the spirit board.) I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board? (She picks up the spirit board.)

**Prue: **Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester.

**Piper: **(Reading the inscription on the back) To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free.. Love, Mom. We never did figure out what this inscription meant. (She puts the board down.)

**Paige: **But we do know that this was written before I came along.

**Prue: **I don't think Mom had time to find out what rhymed with four, Paige. She was too busy with us and Grams. We should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help. (Paige goes upstairs.)

**Piper: **You're always so hard on her.(She takes the bag toward the kitchen.)

**Prue: **Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future.

**Paige: **Yeah, she does. She just needs some time.

**Piper: **I really think Phoebe's coming around.

**Prue: **Well, as long as Phoebe doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news. (She goes to the ladder. The phone rings, Piper answers it.)

**Piper: **Hello? Jeremy? How are you? Where are you?

[Scene: Outside witch's apartment building. Jeremy's on a cell phone. It's raining and there's a lot of commotion there with ambulances and police.]

**Jeremy: **I'm sorry about the bad connection, Piper. I'm in covering a story. I wanted to see if you got your package. (He pauses and listens.) Yeah, well, anything to help. (A cop car pulls up.) Well, hey, look, this detective I've been waiting for has finally arrived, so I'll call you later, okay? (He hangs up and goes over to the car. A young man, in his late 20s with light brown hair and brown eyes in a leather jacket comes out.) Detective Trudeau, is it the same MO as the other victims?(He ignores Jeremy and pushes him aside. He then goes to a cop standing by the apartment building entrance.)

**Andy: **What have you got for me?

**Cop: **Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties.

**Andy: **It's the third one in three weeks. Same murder weapon?

**Cop: **Double edged steel knife.

**Andy: **Some sort of ceremonial tool that isn't supposed to be used for cutting purposes.

[Scene: Manor. Paige is lighting some candles in the living room. Piper is in the living room looking out the window. Prue is in the living room, on the ladder, checking out the chandelier.]

**Prue: **I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working. (Piper walks up to her as she gets off the ladder.)

**Piper: **Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate.

**Prue: **Well, we can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for help around the house.(She picks up the toolbox.)

**Piper: **Phoebe's good with a wrench.

**Prue: **Phoebe lives in New York.(She heads toward the kitchen.)

**Piper: **Not anymore. (Prue stops and turns around.)

**Prue: **What?

**Piper: **She left New York. She's moving back in with us.

**Prue: **You've got to be kidding. (She goes into the kitchen. Piper follows.)

**Piper: **Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house, too. It was willed to all of us. (Prue puts the toolbox down and begins cleaning her hands.)

**Prue: **Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since.(She stops cleaning her hands and begins rubbing with a rag.)

**Piper: **Well, you haven't spoken to her.(Prue turns around with the rag in her hand still.)

**Prue: **No, Switzerland, I haven't spoken to Phoebe. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her.

**Piper: **Of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. Phoebe lost her job, she's is in debt.

**Prue: **And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?

**Piper: **A few days, maybe a week, or two.

**Prue: **Great.(She tosses the rag aside.) Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive? (Phoebe appears behind them in the foyer.)

**Phoebe: **Now. Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.

**Piper: **Phoebe, welcome home. (She goes and hugs Phoebe.)It's so good to see you. Isn't it, Prue?

**Prue: **I'm speechless. (A car horn beeps.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab.

**Piper: **I'll get it. (She grabs Prue's purse.)

**Prue: **Hey, that's my purse. (Piper leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Thanks. I'll pay you back.

**Prue: **It's okay. Save your pennies. (Pause) Is that all you brought?

**Phoebe: **That's all I own. That and a bike. (Paige comes in.)

**Paige: **Phoebe! I knew you'd come back! (They hug. Phoebe looks back at Prue.)

**Phoebe: **Look, I know that you don't want me here…

**Prue: **We're not selling Gram's house.

**Paige: **Prue!

**Phoebe: **Is that why you think I came back?

**Prue: **The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here with Paige is because this house has been in our family for generations.

**Phoebe: **No history lesson needed. I grew up here, too. So, can we talk about what's really bothering you?

**Prue: **No, I'm still furious with you. (Phoebe sighs.)

**Phoebe: **I never touched Roger.

**Prue: **Whoa.

**Phoebe: **And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-founder told you…(Piper comes back in the house.)

**Piper: **Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?

**Prue: **I'm not hungry.(She walks off.)

**Phoebe: **I ate on the bus.(She walks off.)

**Paige: **I could go for a grilled cheese sandwich, Piper.

**Piper: **Paige, come on. I'll make you the most delicious sandwich ever. We'll try the group hug later.

[Scene: Phoebe's room. Phoebe's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door, Paige is behind her.]

**Piper: **It's me and Paige.

**Phoebe: **Come on in. (Piper is carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.) Thank God. I am starving. (Paige sits down on the bed and grabs a sandwich from the tray.)

**Piper: **Figured. (She sees Jeremy on TV.) Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?

**Phoebe: **Some woman got whacked.

**Piper: **Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long.

**Paige: **Way, way too long.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?

**Piper: **And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me.

**Phoebe: **Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother.

**Piper: **That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ...

**Paige/Phoebe/Piper: **Her own childhood to raise us.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Piper: **And we're lucky she was so responsible. You, Paige, and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister.

**Paige: **I'm sure she'll come around. Then you'll have three sisters!(Prue knocks on the door. She's holding a blanket.)

**Prue: **This was always the coldest room in the house.

**Phoebe: **Thanks.(Prue leaves.)

[Time lapse. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. There is a glass of wine by each sister.]

**Piper: **You shouldn't have called Roger those names. That was cruel.

**Phoebe: **So was Roger. And don't forget what you've called Paige's ex. And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk. (Piper takes a sip of wine.)

**Phoebe: **I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?

**Piper: **We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. He gave me a napkin.

**Phoebe: **How romantic.

**Piper: **As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it.(Phoebe laughs.) Now, st-stop pushing the pointer.

**Phoebe: **I'm not even touching it.

**Piper: **You used to always push the pointer.(She picks up the glasses and goes into the kitchen.) Take my turn, will ya?

**Phoebe: **I forgot your question?

**Piper: **I asked if Prue would have sex other than with herself this year.

**Phoebe:** Oh, that's disgusting. Please say yes. (The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.) Piper. (It then moves to 'T'.) Piper, get in here! (Piper does.)

**Piper: **What?(Prue and Paige come in.)

**Prue: **What did you guys do now?

**Piper: **Me? I didn't do anything.

**Paige: **What happened?

**Phoebe: **The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue, Piper, and Paige stare at her.) I am serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'.

**Piper: **Well, did you push it?

**Phoebe: **No. I barely touched it.(She puts her fingers on the pointer.)Watch. (It doesn't move. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. Paige comes closer to Phoebe. The pointer jerks down then up again to the letter 'T'.)There, it did it again! It moved! (Prue & Piper turn back around and look at the board.)

**Prue: **It's still on the letter 'T'.

**Phoebe: **I swear it moved! Did you see it, Paige?

**Paige: **I guess.(Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it, too.) There. Look. Did you see that? (The pointer moves again. Paige stares at the pointer.)

**Paige: **Definitely saw that.

**Piper: **Prue, can you come in here a sec?(Prue comes back in the room. Phoebe writes down the letters on an envelope.)

**Phoebe: **I think it's trying to tell us something. A-t-t…

**Prue: **Now what? (Phoebe turns the envelope around.)

**Phoebe: **Attic.(There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue and Paige are following her with the flashlight in hand.]

**Piper: **I don't care what you think. I'm leaving.(She grabs her coat.)

**Prue: **Don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here.

**Piper: **Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die.(Piper puts her coat on.)

**Paige: **Well then you have nothing to worry about, because we're not in a horror movie. Come on Piper, be reasonable!

**Prue: **It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home.

**Piper: **So I'll wait in the cab until he gets back from work.(She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.)

**Prue: **Oh, that'll be cheap.

**Piper: **Prue, I saw that pointer move.

**Prue: **No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. She's playing a joke on us. There's nothing in the attic.

**Paige: **I don't know, Prue. We've never been in the attic.

**Piper: **We don't know that. We've lived here for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open,(She tries the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't work.

**Prue: **Of course it doesn't work. The power's out. Just come with Paige and me to the basement.

**Piper: **What?

**Prue: **I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box.(Phoebe comes up behind them and go up the stairs and stop on the second step.)

**Piper: **If you're taking Paige, then you don't need me.

**Paige: **You know how dark the basement is. Two flashlights are better than one.

**Piper: **Phoebe will go with you. Phoebe, you'll go with her to the basement, won't you?

**Phoebe: **Nope, I'm going to the attic.(She go up some more stairs.)

**Prue: **No, you are not. We already agreed.(Phoebe stops.)

**Phoebe: **I are not going to wait for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now.(Phoebe goes up the stairs. Paige goes into another room.)

**Prue: **Paige, I'm coming with you.

**Piper: **Prue, Paige, wait.(She follows them.)

[Cut to Phoebe. She goes up to the attic door and try to open the attic door, but it's locked. Phoebe gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs.. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She kneels down and open it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.]

**Phoebe: **The Book of Shadows.(She turns the page and starts reading.) Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of spells are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought.

[Cut to foyer. Prue, Piper, and Paige are standing there, looking up the stairs.]

**Prue: **Phoebe! She should be back by now.

**Paige: **You go first.(Prue goes up the stairs with flashlight in hand. Piper and Paige follow her.)

[Cut to Phoebe.]

**Phoebe: **In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power.

[Cut to living room. A bright light flashes from the ceiling.]

[Cut to hall. A picture of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are on a table. They are younger. They become magically closer. Another picture with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They become closer. All the pictures of any three of the sisters become closer.]

[Cut to Phoebe. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk up behind her.]

**Prue: **What are you doing?

**Phoebe: **Uh...reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk.

**Prue: **Let me see that.(She kneels down beside her. Phoebe stands up.)

**Piper: **How did you get in here?(Prue looks through the Book.)

**Phoebe: **The door opened.

**Paige: **Do you expect us to believe that? I've been living here for years, up until Grams died and I've never gotten this damn door open! And believe me, I've tried just about everything!

**Phoebe: **I don't know, it just did.

**Piper: **Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?

**Phoebe: **Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic: feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now-midnight on a full moon-is the most powerful time.

**Piper: **This? Do what this?

**Phoebe: **Receive our powers.

**Paige: **Did living in New York make you crazier than you already were?

**Piper: **Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?

**Prue: **She included all of us.(Reading from the Book.) Bring your powers to we sisters three.(She closes the Book.)Well, maybe three of us. It's a book of witchcraft.

**Paige: **Let me see that.(Prue stands up and hands Paige the Book.)

[Scene: The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and the cop are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.]

**Cop: **What is it?

**Andy: **I don't know. It's the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims.

**Cop: **So, the murderer is killing women who belong to occult.

**Andy: **No, these women didn't belong to occult. They, they practiced their craft alone. These women are witches.

**Cop: **The murderer is killing witches?

**Andy: **He's just not killing them. He's hunting them. (Kit comes to Andy's feet. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.)

[Cut back to Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are walking down the stairs. Piper has the flashlight.]

**Prue: **Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived.

**Phoebe: **Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board.

**Prue: **But it was your fingers sliding around on the pointer.

**Piper: **It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?

**Phoebe: **Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?

**Paige: **Just give it a break. Some poem from some old book isn't going to do anything. I mean honestly, who do you know who has read a so-called incantation and is suddenly able to... (She paused, trying to think of something completely absurd.) Move things with their mind?(Phoebe stared at her younger sister.)Exactly! It isn't like Prue will be flinging things around the room tomorrow.

**Piper: **Well, everything looks the same.

**Phoebe: **You're right.

**Prue: **But the house still needs work.(Prue and Phoebe leave Piper and Paige alone with a flashlight.)

**Piper: **Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed.(She looks at Paige then to her other sisters.)Right?

[Cut to outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off.]

[Scene: Manor. The next morning. Piper is trimming some bushes on the side of the Manor. Phoebe comes up to her with a mug of coffee.]

**Piper: **You're up early.

**Phoebe: **I never went to sleep.

**Piper: **Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?

**Phoebe: **The only broom I've ever owned was kept in a closet beside a mop. (Piper stops trimming the bushes.)

**Piper: **So what were you doing?

**Phoebe: **Reading. I-is Prue around?

**Piper: **She went to work early and Paige went to the library.. Reading aloud?

**Phoebe: **No. But according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren.

**Piper: **And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible.(Piper walks toward into the house through the front door with Phoebe following her.)

**Phoebe: **I am serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters.(Piper puts on her coat and grabs her purse.)These sisters would be the most powerful the world has ever known. I think we are those sisters.

**Piper: **Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom. And it would have said four instead of three. (She kisses Phoebe.) So take that Nancy Drew. (Piper walks out the door. Phoebe goes to the porch.)

**Phoebe: **We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones.

**Piper: **Mm-hmm.

**Phoebe: **And I beg to differ about Grams. (Phoebe goes in and closes the door.)

[Scene: The Museum of Natural History. Prue and Roger are in the storage room.]

**Roger: **There's been change of plan.

**Prue: **Change of plan regarding the Beal's expedition?

**Roger: **The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beal's artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection.

**Prue: **Well that's terrific.

**Roger: **Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised.

**Prue: **I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. (Prue pauses for a moment.) You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?

**Roger: **I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?

**Prue: **Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?

**Roger: **I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other.

**Prue: **Bastard! (She turns to leave.)

**Roger: **Prue, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (Prue leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

[Scene: Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.]

**Chef Moore: **(In his French accent clapping his hands) Your time is up. Let's see. Uh.(Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

**Piper: **Uh, Chef Moore…

**Chef Moore: **What?

**Piper: **Uh, the port…

**Chef Moore: **Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Pugh!

**Piper: **I didn't have time for…

**Chef Moore: **Ah-ah-ah!

**Piper: **But, but… (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

**Chef Moore: **Mmm…this is very good. C'est magnifique.

[Scene: On the road. Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on skateboards and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. Phoebe looks around. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.]

**Phoebe: **No! Wait! Stop! Watch out! (She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. She falls over a parked car on the hill. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike and holds her right arm. Kit is nearby. Some guy and the boys go to her.)

[Scene: Library. Paige flips through a textbook and writes on a notepad.]

**Woman: **Paige?(Paige sighs and puts the pen down, then she spins around in her chair.)

**Paige: **Yes, Alex?

**Alex: **What pages are the homework assignment for Gillian's class?

**Paige: **Pages 32 through 36. I'm almost done. You can join me, if you like.

**Alex: **Sure! (She sits besides Paige and lifts her bag off her shoulder.) Aw, man! I don't have a pen with me!

**Paige: **I have one you can borrow.

**Alex: **Thanks! (Paige digs in her bag for a pen. She can't seem to find one.)

**Paige: **I'm sure I had a pen in here...(She trails off as the pen mysteriously comes into her hand.) Ah! Here you go! (She hands Alex the pen.)

[Scene: On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth.]

**Piper: **Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone.(She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.)Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me.

**Jeremy: **I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?

**Jeremy: **Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job.

**Piper: **You always surprise me. How did you know?

**Jeremy: **We prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are.

**Piper: **I get so turned on when you talk about food.

**Jeremy: **Hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza. (They kiss.)

[Scene: Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.]

**Prue: **Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell.

**Nurse: **Uh, one second please. (To Andy) What was the name again?

**Andy: **(to nurse) Uh, Detective Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me. (The nurse leaves.)

**Prue: **Detective Andy Trudeau? (He turns around.)

**Andy: **Prue? I haven't seen you since…

**Prue: **High sc…

**Andy: **We broke up.

**Prue: **Yeah, talk about full circle. I'm even living back at my Grams house now. So, what are you doing here?

**Andy: **Uh, I'm investigating a murder. Uh, the victim was a nurse here.

**Prue: **I think I read about that in the paper. It was pretty creepy.

**Andy: **Yeah. So, what are you doing here?

**Prue: **Oh, just picking up Phoebe. She has some sore of accident. (The nurse comes back.)

**Nurse: **(to Prue) Your sister is to the right and down the hall. (To Andy) Doctor Gordon is to the left and down the hall.

**Prue: **Thank you.

**Andy: **Thank you. (The nurse leaves.) It's great seeing you, Prue.

**Prue: **Yeah, you too.

**Andy: **Bye.

**Prue: **Bye. (Andy leaves. Prue turns around and Phoebe walks up, with a bandage wrapped around her right arm.) Hey.

**Phoebe: **We need to talk, and not about Roger.

**Prue: **Okay.

[Scene: Quake. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar.]

**Prue: **The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane. (A bartender sets their drinks in front of them.)

**Phoebe: **Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, move anything?

**Prue: **Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic.

**Phoebe: **Since you don't think I have one, that-that my vision of life is-is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?

**Prue: **I do not have special powers. (The cream moves by itself.)

**Phoebe: **Really? (The cream fills her cup of coffee by itself.) Looks pretty special to me.

**Prue: **Oh my god. It just-I…I can move things with my mind?

**Phoebe: **With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.

**Prue: **I don't believe it, but it's true.

**Phoebe: **This mean that Piper must be able freeze time.(Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay?

**Prue: **No, I am not okay. You turned me into a witch! And, wait, if Piper can freeze time, what can Paige do?

**Phoebe: **You were born one, we all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with it.(She pauses, considering Prue's question.) Well, the book only talked about three powers, so maybe two of us have the same power?

**Prue: **So Piper and Paige could both have freezing?

**Phoebe: **Or one of them could have premonitions.

**Prue: **Or be able to move things with their mind.

**Phoebe: **Exactly.

[Scene: In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies.]

**Piper: **Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?

**Jeremy: **Sure. It's called luck, or fate, or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?

**Piper: **Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie.(She hands him one.)

**Jeremy: **Okay.(He opens it and reads the bit of paper.)Soon you will be on top.

**Piper: **It doesn't say that.

**Jeremy: **Yes it does.

**Piper: **Let me see that.(She snatches the bit of paper off him.)

**Jeremy: **Is that a bad thing?

**Piper: **Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world.

**Jeremy: **(to the cab driver) Can you make a left on 7th, please?

**Piper:**7th? I thought we were going to your place.

**Jeremy: **We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing.

[Cut to outside Quake. Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk.]

**Phoebe: **When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.

**Prue: **Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.

**Phoebe: **Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. "An it harm none, do what ye will." A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

**Prue: **And this has what to do with us? We are four sisters, not three.

**Phoebe: **Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore. I also think that four is better than three.

[Scene: Library. Alex has left. Paige is doing some last minute studying.]

**Librarian: **Miss? We're closing in five minutes.

**Paige: **Got it. I'm just finishing. (The librarian walks off, presumably to lock the doors.)Oh, my gosh. I need to study more here! (She hears a scream and a crash. She orbs out and in.) What was that? (She runs in the direction of the crash. The librarian is on the floor with books on top of her.) Are you okay?

**Librarian: **Yes. It happens all the time, you see. Careless teenage employees.

**Paige: **I bet!

[Scene: The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.]

**Jeremy: **Well, here we are.

**Piper: **I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

**Jeremy: **Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Phoebe, and Paige the moment you see them.

**Piper: **I never mentioned Phoebe came home.

**Jeremy: **Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

**Piper: **What is that?

**Jeremy: **That's your surprise.

**Piper: **Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!

**Jeremy: **So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.

**Piper: **It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women.

**Jeremy: **Not women, witches!

**Piper: **Why? (He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

**Jeremy: **It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice) And now I want yours. (Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well. She pulls away from Jeremy.)

**Piper: **Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, think. I gotta get outta here. Okay. Okay. (She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious. Piper gets up and runs away.)

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. She's sorting through the mail.]

**Roger: **Prue, its Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? No matter how you beg. (Prue comes in holding Kit and presses a button on the answering machine.)

**Prue: **Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat. (Prue opens the back door and the puts the cat down.)

**Phoebe: **Where did that cat come from?

**Prue: **I don't know. Someone must've left a window open. (Prue closed the door.)Did Piper leave a message?

**Phoebe: **No. She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.

**Prue: **Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button. (The front door opens.)

**Piper: **Prue? Phoebe? Paige?

**Phoebe: **In here. (Piper comes in and locks the door.) Piper?

**Phoebe: **Oh my God, what happened to you?

**Piper: **Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have a much of time. In the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a…

**Phoebe: **A warlock?

[Time lapse. Prue and Piper put a dresser in front of the front door.]

**Prue: **I'm calling the cops. (Prue picks up the phone.)

**Piper: **And tell them what? That we're witches? (Piper pulls the phone away from her and puts it down.) That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next. (Phoebe comes down the stairs with the Book of Shadows.)

**Phoebe: **I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on. (Prue & Piper follow her up the stairs. They reach the top of the stairs when the front doorknob rattles. ) Uh oh.

**Piper: **You think it's Jeremy?

**Prue: **I hope not. (They walk slowly down the stairs.)

[Cut to front porch. Paige is trying to open the door.]

**Paige: **Come on! Let me in! (She orbs out.)

[Cut to foyer. Prue is standing in front of Piper and Phoebe when Paige orbs in. They jump back.]

**Phoebe: **Paige! Don't scare us like that!

**Paige: **Sorry! I was trying to get inside. (She turns around and looks at the dresser.) What's going on?

**Piper: **We'll explain it later. Come on! (She grabs Paige's arm and follows Prue and Phoebe up the stairs.)

[Cut to Jeremy. He is now running down an alley.]

[Cut to the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They have placed candles in a circle around them.]

**Phoebe: **Now we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

**Prue: **Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you?

**Piper: **Right here. (She shows a rose.)

**Prue: **Okay. Then all we need is the poppet. (Piper gets the poppet.)

**Paige: **What's going on?

**Phoebe: **We're doing a spell, to get rid of Piper's boyfriend.

**Piper: **He's a warlock and he tried to kill me!

**Phoebe: **But she froze him and got away.

**Paige: **And how is this going to stop Piper's boyfriend from killing her?

**Phoebe: **From killing us. We're going to do a spell, from the Book of Shadows. It is a sure fire way to vanquish this guy.

**Prue Piper: **I hope. (Paige looks uneasy.)

**Piper: **Okay. I'm ready. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (Piper pushes two roses' thorns in the poppet.)

**Prue: **The spell is complete.

**Phoebe: **Okay. Let's hope it works. (Piper places it in the pot. They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire. They scream and jump back.)

[Cut to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.]

[Cut to Manor. The sisters are walking down the stairs.]

**Prue: **Do you think it worked?

**Phoebe: **Let's hope so.

**Piper: **I still can't believe it was Jeremy. (Phoebe suddenly stops and gasps as she reaches the dinning room.)

**Prue: **What is it?

**Paige: **What's wrong?

**Phoebe: **The incantation. It didn't work.

**Piper: **What?

**Prue: **How do you know?

**Phoebe: **Because I just saw Jeremy. He… (Jeremy opens the door.)

**Jeremy: **Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They slowly walk backwards.)

**Prue: **Piper, Phoebe, Paige. (She uses her power and he hit's the wall.) Get out of here now! (They run upstairs.)

**Jeremy: **Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral.

**Prue: **And I won't be crying at yours. (She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.)

[Cut to attic. The sisters are putting things at the door.]

**Prue: **Phoebe, I'm sorry.

**Phoebe: **For what?

**Prue: **For not trusting you? (There is an evil laugh from outside. The stuff glows red in front of a door. They back up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounds them.)

**Phoebe: **What do we do?

**Piper: **We're trapped. (The fire disappears, then a big dust snake-like thing that circles around them. Its face looks like Jeremy's. They scream. Suddenly, it blows away and creates a tornado around them. The door burst open and there stands Jeremy.)

**Phoebe: **Come on, let's face him together. Remember the spirit board?

**Piper: **The inscription on the back.

**Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: **The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free…

**Phoebe: **(To Prue) We cannot do this without you. Say it. You have got to trust me. (Prue nods. They hold hands.)

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: **The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. (They continue the chant over and over.)

**Jeremy: **No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free! (Jeremy explodes and disappears. The dust goes away.)

**Prue: **The Power of Three.

[Scene: Manor. Next morning. The sisters are sitting at the dining room table.]

**Paige: **I don't get it. There are four of us, yet it's the Power of Three. How is that possible?

**Phoebe: **Maybe it was destined that way?

**Paige: **How did our ancestor not see me coming? I though she could see the future!

**Piper: **Things change, Paige.

**Prue: **And just because it's the Power of Three doesn't mean you're any less of our sister.

**Phoebe: **Maybe that just means the powers. Three powers.

**Prue: **You three can chat. I'm gonna go get the paper. (She heads out the door. She picks up the newspaper. She's about to head back inside.]

**Andy: **Good morning! (Prue turns around to find Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs.)

**Prue: **Hey, this is a surprise.

**Andy: **Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was just wondering, is everything okay? Or did you throw a party you didn't invite me to.

**Prue: **No. I'm fine and believe me. There was no party here last night. I don't know why anyone complained.

**Andy: **Some people are strange. (Piper, Paige, & Phoebe come outside. Paige's holding Kit.)

**Piper: **I told you I heard a man's voice.

**Andy: **Hey Piper. Phoebe. Paige.

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Paige: **Hello.

**Piper: **Hey stranger. (Andy notices Kit.)

**Andy: **Is that your cat?

**Phoebe: **It is now.

**Andy: **It looks familiar. (Pause) Well, see you later than. (He starts to leave and then stops and turns around.)

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: **Yes?

**Andy: **Some other time. (He leaves.)

**Prue: **Do you think Andy knows about us?

**Piper: **No. (Prue looks at Kit. She purrs.)

**Prue: **I think he knows about us.

**Phoebe: **Who would ever believe him anyway?

**Paige: **That's true. (They start to walk back toward the house.) So, what are we going to do now?

**Prue: **Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Sister witches. (Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.)


End file.
